Drunken Love
by Rockien
Summary: Eli and Clare get drunk together? What's gonna happen?
1. Drunken Love

**Drunken Love: Side Story!**

_**If you haven't read my other story then disregard this and skip down to the story! I have in fact decided to make a Sequel to the story. I don't know when it will be up and finished but I promise it will be worth it! But to hold everyone of you down I am posting this for all my loyal fans! I would of never gotten this far with out your support! By the way this story is rated M for a MAJOR REASON! If you can't take MAJOR LEMON then please leave.**_

_**-Rockien**_

**(Eli's POV)**

"Eli!" Clare said running over to me. "I need to talk to you," She said winking.

"What is it, Blue Eyes?" I asked.

"This," She grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I kissed her back instantly feeling my pants rise.

Her hands went down my chest to my bulge in my pants. I gasped as she grabbed and pulled hard and sexily.

"Eli," Someone said. "Eli, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see my mom waking me up for school. "Morin' mom," I said scratching my head. _Another dirty dream and about Clare?_

My mom ran her hands through my hair then kissed my cheek and left the room. I pulled the covers off myself and saw my boner. "Fuck,"

_I can't go to school with a fucking BONER! _Think of old men naked._ Think of old men naked._

That made it go away. Thank god, lets just hope it stays gone. I got up, got dressed in my grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with my blazer of course.

Jumped into my hearse, Morty, and drove to Clare's house, like every morning.

"Hey," She said jumping into my car. She had her hair curly as always, but she was wearing a shirt that went just three inches above her knees. Her shirt was blue like her eyes and had green hearts on it, like my eyes.

"Ready to go to Degrassi hell?" I asked sarcastically.

"Can we just ditch?" She asked smiling at me. My heart was pounding.

"Hell yes we can!" I said grabbing her hand. "Where to?"

"Anywhere! Let's go have some fun." She said enthusiastically.

"Your in a good mood today."

"Only because I'm with you, Eli." She winked at me.

I hit the gas and we raced off to a pub I know for young adults. I needed to get a drink with my fake ID.

"Where are we?" Clare asked as I pulled into the pub She read the sign on the building. "Mickey Jay's?"

"It's a nice small pub where I like to drink." I said.

"Mind sharing a drink with me?" She asks.

"Nope, your under aged," I smirked.

"So are you!" She exclaims.

"Not according to my ID." I wink at her getting out of Morty. She followed me into the pub and we sat in the back.

"Are you sure you can't get me a drink?" She asked flattering her eyelashes. I smirk, I walk over to the bar.

"One Bud Light and one Mike's Hard Lemonade." I said to the girl working there. She gave them to me and put it on my tab.

"Happy?" I said as I walked back and set the lemonade in front of her.

"Yes,"

**(Clare's POV)**

I know this is wrong, but I want to loosen up. And if Eli get drunk he might kiss me! _Wow I'm desperate for him._ I sighed mentally and sipped my drink.

Some six drinks later and some grinding to Lady Gaga and laughing with each other. There was a BOTDF song and he dragged me to the floor. My butt grinded hard against his bulge in his pants and I turned my head to face him.

He leaned down and our noses touched. The world slowed down and Eli's hands move up just under my breast. His mouth touched mine slowly and softly. His tongue licked across my lower lip, asking to be let in. I opened my mouth with a sigh and his tongue licked and massaged mine.

His hands went higher and he grabbed my breast squeezing lightly. I let out a moan.

We pulled away and he looked me in the eyes. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out the door and into the back of his hearse. He pushed my down on some blankets and pillows.

His lips nibbled and sucked my neck as his hands worked my shirt up. My shirt was now just above my breast and he moved his mouth down to suck them.

"Ohhh, Eli," I moaned gripping his hair pushing him down harder on me. He sucked so hard I wanted to scream in pleasure.

I began to rub his cock threw his pants he cried out in lust. I started pulling off his pants, leaving him in his boxers only. He stuck up hard and long. Just looking at him was making me wet.

I leaned down and pulled his boxers down so I could see his cock. I smiled and I licked the head. "Oh god! YES! Clare, Yes!" He called out as I pulled the rest of him in my mouth.

It tasted really good, so I sucked hard. His hands were in my hair guiding my mouth down his dick. Up and down. I sucked him off.

"Shit Clare, I'm going- I'm gonna-" He cried out in ecstasy as his sweet cum slipped into my mouth. I waited until he looked down, then I swallowed it.

"That was," Eli said breathlessly. "Amazing." I smiled in satisfaction.

"But now its your turn," He said slipping him skirt and panties off. I pulled my shirt off and we were both completely naked.

**(Eli's POV)**

Clare. Is. Amazing. She made me cum, not many girls can do that to me.

I had her lay back on the pillow and I moved my mouth down to her clit. I let my tongue glaze over her. She moaned loudly. I slipped my tongue in and out of her, as I did this she made short but loud noises of pleasure.

My cock was getting harder again. I started to lick AND finger her. She grabbed the back of my head for support. I could feel her getting ready to explode. I waited until she couldn't hold back anymore and I sucked hard to make sure I got all of the juices.

"AHHHHH!" She called out. She released into my mouth and laid back down. "Are we… done?" She asked panting.

"Hell no!" I called out, she looked at me wide eyed and I smirked. "We haven't even had sex yet!"

"True," She said pulling me down on top of her.

**(Clare's POV)**

I let his tongue play with mine. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Are you ready?" I knew what he was asking. I nodded.

He thrust himself into me, hard. Not waiting to break my barrier from being a virgin, just slamming right threw it. I let out a loud yelp. He smirked and thrust hard, if possible. There was no way I was ever going back to old Saint Clare.

I loved this. He suddenly hit my pleasure spot and I moaned loudly in his ear. He hit harder there. I was soon yelping and screaming. _I didn't know I was a screamer. _I thought to myself. Then I remembered that this is my first time.

He was still hitting my spot and I was going crazy. He was so good it was insane! All the pain was gone, all that was left was intense pleasure.

He looked like he was having fun to because he looked like he was about to blow, again. He held his head and moaned out loud and I felt him cum inside me. He was breathing hard and he laid on me, he finally pulled out.

"Now, were done." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm glad it wasn't before." I said.

"So am I," and he kissed me softly and we fell asleep, naked, drunk, and together. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Umm. Wow? I was, well, bored and this happened… Should I be bored more or less? Please tell me! What did you think? TOO LEMON-y or NOT enough LEMON?**

**This is very long so I think its going to end here. There's no sequel to this one so be ready for the sequel to my other story. THNX! **

**PLEASE REVIEW?**

**-Rockien**


	2. Morning After

**The Morning After**

**(Clare's POV)**

Did I really do that? Did I really sleep with Eli? Its not that I didn't enjoy it and love it, but were not even dating!

I've loved him from the first time I saw him, but what if he just used me? Should I have done this? What if he doesn't even want to be friends after?

Please! Don't walk away from me after a day like that!

**(Eli's POV)**

Wow, I've had sex before. But I've never done it like that before. I mean, I've had some insane sex but with Clare it was insane, crazy, and…meaningful.

I think I'm in love with her. I looked over at her. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Even though I had just stolen most of it.

I wonder if she feels the same, I mean Clare Edwards doesn't just give her virginity to just anyone, right?

"Clare?" I whispered.

"Yes, Eli?" She replied.

"I love you."

(Clare's POV)

"Clare?" Eli whispered. Oh no here it comes.

"Yes, Eli?"

"I love you." Am I dreaming?

"You-you- do?" I stuttered out.

"Yes I do," Eli said. "And I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend,"

"Yes! Of course I will Eli!" I was so happy, and surprised. Either way I jumped on him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He openly accepted my kiss, his tongue danced with mine. Our bodies fighting to get on top of each other first, Eli's won.

But I didn't care, he was mine and only mine. I just shared the most amazing night of my life with him. He was my first. My first sexual partner. My first boyfriend I really want. My first love. And nothing can take this away from us.

**I didn't put as much into this one, it wasn't really planned to have a "Morning After" but people DEMANDED it…LOL! This is DONE. NO MORE OUT OF THIS! I have two other stories anyways so go read those if you want. I'm not trying to be mean I'm just getting my point across.**

**-Rockien **


End file.
